


Vacation

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [44]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys and they don't really understand girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

A mere two hours before class let out for spring vacation, Konohamaru decided it was the perfect time to carry out his plan. The 'now or never' mentality of eleven-year-old boys was entirely to blame for the rash decision.

Even now, three hours later, he wasn't sure what had gone wrong. The cast was the same rich blue as his scarf, and it really didn't hurt that bad. His ears hurt far worse, and he wondered if Iruka-sensei was _ever_ going to stop yelling. It wasn't like he'd expected Hanabi to break his arm, let alone jump on top of him and start pummeling him until Iruka-sensei pulled her off. Really, he thought it was a bit of an over-reaction. He'd only put the gum in her hair to get her attention after the spitballs hadn't work. Before that, he'd tried the lizard down the back of her shirt, which he still thought was funny. He hadn't expected her to _cry_ about it. Hanabi _never_ cried, so he really didn't know why Iruka-sensei thought it was obvious that she would.

Iruka-sensei asked him a question, and he stopped and mentally back-pedaled, trying to figure out what the question was. His brain caught up and supplied him with the question right at the same time Iruka yanked on his ear. Iruka had asked something about why he'd been stupid.

"Are you even listening to me?" Iruka asked, his voice a step away from deafening. "For Kami's sake why would you do something so completely stupid? You have been her classmate for three years now, you can't tell me that you didn't know."

Konohamaru blinked. "Know what?" The question didn't make any sense.

Sighing, Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hanabi-chan's mother died when she was just a baby. When she was a little older, maybe three or four, she found out that Hinata-chan refused to grow her hair out because their mother had cut her hair not too long before that, and so Hinata cuts it to remember her. Ever since, Hanabi's refused to let anyone cut her hair."

"Yeah, but I didn't cut her hair," he pointed out, not really sure what Iruka-sensei was getting at.

Iruka frowned and crossed his arms. "And, what do you think will happen when they can't get the gum out?"

Konohamaru stared opened mouthed for a moment, the realization that he'd probably deserved to get beaten senseless sinking in. He jumped down off the bench and raced for the door. "I have to go, Iruka-sensei!" He was halfway down the hall before he heard the door slam, and it surprised him to realize his teacher hadn't tried to stop him.

He stopped by his house only long enough to grab the jar of peanut oil then raced to the Hyuuga compound and pounded on the door.

The door slid open and Hanabi stood there, her long brown hair still dripping water onto the black v-neck tunic she wore.

"I- I'm sorry." Konohamaru held the jar out. "I thought maybe... you could try this instead of cutting your hair." He knew she probably hated him, if something ever happened to his mother's scarf he'd hate the person responsible.

Hinata walked up beside her sister holding a comb. "It's okay, Konohamaru, we got it out already."

"Really?" He bit his lip and winced, only then realizing it was busted open. "I'm still sorry. You can hate me if you want to." He lowered the jar.

Hanabi looked from him to her sister and then back to him. "You're an idiot. If you like me you should have just said so. I don't hate you, though." She looked down at his cast. "I'm sorry I broke your arm."

The fact that she didn't hate him was a huge relief in and of itself. He felt his cheeks warm, though, at her mention of his crush. "It's okay! It matches my scarf!" Konohamaru grinned at her.

"We have to get ready for dinner, but why don't you come by tomorrow. You two can talk more then," Hinata suggested.

"Oh yeah, yeah, that'd be great!" Konohamaru laughed and nodded. He turned to leave, stopped, turned back around and smiled at Hanabi. "I think you're really cool, Hanabi," he said then turned and ran away, his cheeks burning and his heart racing. Even with a broken arm, spring vacation promised to be fun.


End file.
